When You Say You Love Me
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: Tyson thinks about how he and Kai have become the lovers they are now and how much he really loves the crimson eyed captain. Late Vday fic. Shounenai Tyka


Author Notes: My friend Joe sang this song at a recent benefit drama performance and I must say it inspired me! (sadly I almost think Joe's version is better hehe) anyway...so yeah I decided to take yet another break from Frozen Love to write a cute (but late) Valentine's Fic about my absolute favorite couple! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Josh Groban's song!

Warning: Shounen-ai! MALEXMALE Tyka...woot!

When You Say You Love Me By. Mikin Ishida

"Tyson..."

_**Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream**_

Every time I hear his voice...I'm moved. It's as if I'm taken to another world...and in that world...more than ever I feel safe.

"Tyson..."

_**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?**_

Two-toned blue hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, and a well built body from all that training. You're stronger than anyone else I know. You've always been their for me...supporting me...it's because of you I'm the world champion. I won because of you...I won...for you.

**_At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath_**

I change when I'm around you... I'm normally confident and 'over bearing' as you put it. But when I'm with you that all changes. I get...nervous. And that's totally not like me. It was strange just to be around you. With you bossing us around all the time...sure you were the biggest jerk ever...but...I didn't think so...not all the time.

_**When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still and silent**_

_"You can do it Tyson!"_

_"C'mon buddy!"_

_"Don't give up!"_

My friends always supported me...so I was never alone. But when I'd see you standing there staring at me. You didn't even have to say anything...your eyes said it all.

'I believe in you...' they say.

Like that time at the championships...I couldn't take it anymore...I'd lost all hope...

_"I can't...I just can't...Dragoon...can't go up against Tala...he's too strong."_

_"I can't believe you're saying this."_

_"What?"_

_"Since when do you ever give up?"_

_"Kai..."_

_"The Tyson I know never gives up...he just keeps going...you've got the most amount of confidence I've ever seen..."_

_"We all give up sometimes Kai..."_

_"Not you..."_

_"Yes me..."_

_"So."_

_"What do you mean 'so'?"_

_"So why did you give up?"_

_"...b...because...you got beaten so badly by Spencer...if you can't win...how can I?"_

_"...because...you are stronger than me."_

_"..."_

_"I never thought I'd admit that...but right now you're stronger than me...and I know you can bring down Tala..."_

_"Kai..."_

_"I know...this isn't like me...but...this isn't like you..."_

_"Kai I..."_

_"Just go and win."_

**_When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_**

You of all people...gave me the courage and confidence I needed to beat Tala. And I did. Because of you. I won.

_" I did it! I did it!"_

_"Way to go Tyson!"_

_"Alright bud! Down with the Demolition Boys!"_

_"World Champions!"_

_"Tyson..."_

_"Kai! I did it...I won...and it's all because of you."_

_"I didn't do anything. You won on your own."_

_'No Kai...you've done more than you could ever think possible...'_

I knew then I loved you...because no one could make me feel the way you did. My body felt strange every time you were close to me. I always won when I thought of you.

**_You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong_**

Your eyes took me into another world. A world where only we exist. I'm free when I'm with you. And I'm stronger when I'm with you...even in the down times...

_"Tyson your such an idiot!"_

_I couldn't stop crying as I ran out into the storm. I was sitting on a park bench. I didn't care if I was soaked. All I could think about were Kai's harsh words. All I did was mess up! I'm not perfect. And then...I feel warmth on my shoulders as a jacket is thrown on me. The rain above me stopped. I looked up and Kai stood next to me, an umbrella in one hand and his other...was reaching out to me. No expression on his face...just reaching out. Unsure...I took his hand anyway._

**_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time_**

It's so different now...I'll never forget when you said you loved me.

_"Why are you tense...your scaring me Kai. Did Voltaire affect you that much?"_

_"Of course...I never want to endure that pain again...but more importantly...he almost took away something very important to me..."_

_"Dranzer?"_

_"No...you."_

_"..." my eyes widened._

_"He almost took away the most important person to me. Tyson that's you."_

_I didn't believe it. I accepted I liked men and that I was in love with Kai but I never imagined he'd love me too._

_"Kai...I..."_

_"Tyson I love you."_

_I wanted to cry I was so happy. I didn't respond for a minute because I was so shocked. I think that might of worried Kai so I did the only thing I could...I kissed him. He kissed back almost immediately and at that moment...I wanted to fly._

_**Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.**_

Life was perfect after that. As long as I had you...I was complete.

_I smiled as Kai picked me up in his arms at the end of practice. The other's had gone home and now it was just the two of us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could feel him smiling as he kissed back. When we pulled away I sighed. I was so happy. I leaned my head into his neck. I let my fingers play with the back of this hair. I nibbled at his neck. Goosebumps flooded that area, I could tell it pleasured him. He began to walk back into the dojo, towards my room. The whole house was ours. Grandpa was out on a martial arts business trip. We walked into my room. Kai kicked the door open and laid me on my bed. I reached out and tugged his pants a bit. He smirked and sat down, pulling me into another kiss. I smiled and pulled him on top of me. He made himself comfortable between my legs and started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt his hand slide up my shirt as he tickled my stomach a bit. I giggled girlishly and played with the back of his neck which I'd come to learn, was one of his sensitive spots. He arched his neck back, his face full of pure pleasure. Then he stared back down into my eyes. I let my hands drop and I became lost in his crimson eyes again. He brought his head down and kissed me._

_"I love you..." he muttered. Moments like this...are perfect. Only we exist. I would satisfy me to be like this with Kai forever..._

_**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still and silent  
When you say you love me  
For a moment there's no one else alive**_

At night laying next to you...I never want the night to end. I curl up against your naked body, still covered in sweat. I'll lay my head on your chest, letting your heartbeat calm me. No one harms me when I'm with you. To me...your perfect...even though you may not think so...and it's all because of that darn grandfather of yours.

_"Worthless!"_

_"Stupid boy..."_

_Those words...so harsh. I couldn't believe anyone would ever say you were worthless. That night you'd secluded yourself in your room. I wanted to comfort you...so I went in without asking...and found you crying. Your were on the brink of tears when I found you sitting on the balcony. You were trying to force yourself not to cry but when you saw me..._

_"Kai..."_

_"T.Tyson..." Your voice was cracking. You were overcome with emotion._

_"Kai buddy are you ok?"_

_"Yeah...I...I'm fine..." you kept stuttering. You weren't sure what to say._

_"You don't sound fine..."_

_"Just leave me alone."_

_I kept walking closer to you. I wasn't about to leave you. I put my hand on your shoulder, you shuddered and tried to push me away but I just wrapped my arms around you. Pulling your head against my stomach. You were still for a moment and then I felt your body shake. Soon your hands were gripping my shirt as you cried. Your body wracked with uncontrollable sobs, cries that had been held back for years. A release I knew you needed._

_"Thank you Tyson..."_

_**And this journey that we're on  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way**_

When we started dating, I could finally be myself with you. I didn't have to hold back.

_You smiled when I suddenly wrapped my arms around your neck from behind. You placed your hands on mine. I nuzzled my head against the side of your head and kissed your cheek. Your normal stoic attitude always dissapeared around me. I was happy...happy you'd changed for me..._

**_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still and silent.  
When you say you love me  
In that moment I know why I'm alive_**

The other's accepted us...that was all I needed to make my life perfect. Now my life was complete. No one could tear us apart. We'll become champions again...

"Tyson..."

"Yes Kai..."

"Thank you."

"For what."

"...For loving me...for giving me something no one else has..."

I smiled and pulled him into my arms.

"Anytime Kai."

"I love you."

"Me too..."

_**When you say you love me  
When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?**_

Author Notes: ...ta da! well...is not my best but I like it. Let me know what you think! See you back in Frozen Love chapter 10! Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
